


Heat

by animauxxxx



Category: Inhumans (Comics)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Omega!Blackagar, Omega!Maximus, double penetration dildo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animauxxxx/pseuds/animauxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一块肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> 送给Zn。

 

空气中充斥着甜腻的信息素，一浓一淡，些许凛冽混合着辛辣，同马克西缪斯断断续续夹杂着呻吟的喘息揉捏在一起，仿佛有股无形的热流直冲下腹，让布拉卡加忍不住挺了挺腰。几股液体从他后穴挤出，插在里头的东西也顺着挺弄的动作向前一顶，连带着呲呲作响的另一端振动的频率碾上了马克西缪斯体内的敏感点。

 

“哈…… 啊！”马克西缪斯的大腿肌肉一下收紧了，整个人向上弓起，像是想要从这太过强烈的触感逃开，而下身却又紧紧吸住，脖颈扬起的弧线叫嚣着餮足，也渴望着更多。

 

即使只有短短的一瞬，布拉卡加也享受着他兄弟无法控制的失语。马克西缪斯只有在这种时候才不得不将自己全身心交给无法控制的欲望，而不是试图绞尽脑汁耍些小聪明让他难堪——作为各种恶作剧的直接受害者，他可是太有资格说这话了。

 

布拉卡加的目光循着马克西缪斯沾着些许生理泪水的睫毛和已经被咬得红肿的嘴唇，流连到了胸口渗着血丝的齿痕，往下，再往下...... 他弟弟身下的布料此刻已经全然湿透，后穴被振动着的粗大物体撑开，甜美粘腻的液体不断地从充血的边缘溢出，由大腿根部一路淌至膝盖，视觉冲击更增添了情色的美感。

 

布拉卡加突然有点口干舌燥。

 

他猛地凑上前去含住马克西缪斯的下唇，将他弟弟的小声惊呼堵在嘴里，摸上了撑开的穴口轻轻摩挲，吮吸着对方舌头的同时用指尖顺势贴着那根粗大一并进入了他的身体。

 

“唔唔——！”马克西缪斯由于这毫无预兆的侵入绷紧了——他的哥哥正在以自己的方式占有着他，抚慰着他——直到他再也无法承受更多，颤抖着射在了布拉卡加的小腹上，到达了自发情期袭来之后的第四次高潮。

 

如果说马克西缪斯感觉到了布拉卡加贴住的嘴唇微微翘起的弧度，他也没有立刻说出来。浑身发热的感觉让他有些晕晕乎乎，两条手臂环上布拉卡加的脖子，懒懒地持续着余韵中的亲吻，对方后颈短发的触感令他感到安心。再等一会儿，他发誓，这次他一定会记得讨回来的。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

一墙之隔，路过的特里同直接伸手拽过戈尔贡的领子，把他表亲通红的耳朵从墙上扒下来，看着他支支吾吾地抓着一脑袋乱糟糟的头发。

 

特里同一点都不想知道那两位王子是如何度过他们的青少年发情期的，一点都不。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我明明是Alpha!Blackagar x Omega!Maximus的！写完感觉背叛了自己【


End file.
